The transport and storage of wrestling mats present problems for gymnasium facilities. These problems are largely due to the size and shape of the cumbersome mat sections. Conventional wrestling mats are divided into three sections. Each mat section when rolled has a length of about 14 to 15 feet and a diameter of about 32 to 40 inches. The mat sections are usually moved manually and require the use of considerable manpower. The rolled mat sections are also difficult to store since they are not easily stacked on each other and require a considerable amount of storage space.
Various devices such as dollies and ceiling storage systems have been developed in the past to alleviate the problems of moving and storing wrestling mats. The devices, however, are not useful for both transporting and storing the rolled wrestling mat sections. The present invention solves the problems of storing and transporting wrestling mats by providing a mat transport rack which can efficiently move and store an entire three section wrestling mat.